And Kouki Loses His Own Bet
by njuuuu
Summary: Malu. Mana mungkin Furihata bilang kalau ia rindu Akashi di samping ranjang? Padahal baru satu jam yang lalu masih bersitegang. Apalagi yang merajuk menyimpulkan semuanya secara sepihak./AkaFuri/Drabble/Applied warning inside/RnR?


**And Kouki Loses His Own Bet**

 **KnB** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: Out of Character yang tak dapat dielak dan jarum typo berserakan.**

.

.

.

Bibir merengut lucu, pupil mungil menghujamkan tatapan tajam pada manik beda warna di hadapannya, menggumam sendiri dalam hati, bertanya sejak kapan ia seberani ini mencari mati. Pipi merah merekah menggugah selera gigi untuk menancap dalam di sana digembungkan, mengundang kuluman senyum geli yang masih sanggup disembunyikan. Alisnya mengerut ke bawah, ekspresi jarang pada air muka inosen permanen sempurnanya, bersamaan dengan deru napas berat yang memburu keluar.

Akashi tak tahu harus merespon apa. Pemuda di depannya kelewat menggemaskan, seakan meminta jamahan. Ia hampir melancarkan niatan, tapi Furihata sudah memelototinya duluan. Akashi membiarkan lengan kiri menggantung bebas di samping badan, sementara tas kerja digenggam erat oleh yang kanan.

Biarlah orang mengira ia absolut atau semacamnya. Biarlah orang tak tahu menahu setakluk apa dirinya di depan kekasihnya. Tak perlu ada yang tahu. Tak perlu ada gosip menyebar. Tidak, pokoknya tidak! Martabatnya bisa musnah dilambungkan ke dalam ring bundar di atas tiang oleh Midorima, hancur tak berisisa di telapak lebar Murasakibara, rusak dihina tatapan meremehkan Aomine, habis ditertawakan si maniak Kise, dan menghilang bersamaan dengan kemampuan misdireksi Kuroko.

Apa kata orang jika tahu Akashi, entitas termutlak sejagat yang bahkan angin segan merusak sisiran rapih rambut merahnya atau sinar mentari yang tak berani melegamkan kulit mulus putih susunya (maka sang mentari membalaskan dendamnya pada sosok Aomine. Jangan tanya lagi kenapa ia bisa sehitam itu, genetik bukan jawaban), ternyata menciut di depan pemuda ordinari tanpa idiosinkrasi tersendiri.

Mengecil, seperti semut. Sedangkan di matanya, Furihata sebesar dinosaurus―atau paus (agar analoginya masuk akal, Akashi memilih yang belum punah).

Bukan dalam artian literal, ingat.

Akashi melepaskan desahan napas lelah yang panjang, biasanya Furihata akan langsung luluh dan sifat cemas berlebihannya muncul, tapi tidak hari ini. Furihata sudah bulat tekadnya, ditancapkan determinasi pada wajah, dan Akashi _mengaku_ kalah. Tangannya berusaha meraih pipi merah di kulit coklat muda, ditepis jangar oleh pemilik raut marah.

 _Jahanam._

 _Harusnya_ Akashi murka.

"Aku masih kesal, Sei! Jangan coba-coba!"

Tapi, Akashi takut (jangan bilang ia mengakui). Lagipula, Akashi janji tidak lagi mencoba. Sumpah.

Terakhir kali ia nekad mengabaikan ancaman Furihata, Akashi ditalak pisah ranjang, menyebabkan mimpi buruk tiga malam.

"Pokoknya aku kesal, tidak mau melihat Sei!" Furihata menghujam lantai tak bersalah dengan telapak kakinya sebelum berbelok masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Akashi di depan pintu dengan perasan gundah, resah, dan gelisah. Tak lama, suara gebrakan pintu dan putaran kunci terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan, seakan menertawakan kemalangan pemiliknya yang masih membatu akan keterkejutan.

.

.

.

Furihata melangkah gontai ke arah pintu, agak meringis saat dingin menusuk saraf tertentu. Matanya diusap pelan oleh punggung tangan berbalut kain lembut, merebut kesadaran yang berusaha ditarik kantuk.

Dibuka kunci perlahan, takut menimbulkan suara mengganggu. Dilirik seisi ruangan, mencari kekasih yang lama menunggu. Furihata menemukannya beberapa saat kemudian, Akashi _tertidur_ pulas di atas sofa berwarna putih gading. Belakang kepalamya dibenamkan pada bantalan sofa, tubuhnya diselimuti jas Louis Vuitton burgundy, dan sepatu pantofel Kings masih melekat di kaki.

Furihata mendesah, menatap Akashi dengan raut khawatir kentara, perasaan bersalah merayap menusuk epidermis. Ia tahu Akashi pasti lelah, capek setelah bekerja seharian, baru pulang jam sepuluh malam. Tapi, Furihata masih kesal. Akashi sudah bersumpah akan menemaninya makan malam hari ini, setelah seminggu penuh kemarin asyik lembur sendirian, eh, yang berjanji malah mengingkari, beralasan _meeting_ mendadak sudah menanti. Furihata curiga, jangan-jangan Akashi tidak akan berakhir melamarnya, malah akan menikahi perusahaan sialan warisan keluarga.

Mendekat, Furihata berusaha melepaskan pantofel hitam mengkilap kekasihnya. Tersenyum puas saat usahanya berhasil.

"Sei." Dicubit gemas hidung lancip pemuda magenta yang terlelap. Tak digubris, jemarinya menusuk pelan pipi sang kekasih berulang kali. "Sei." Akashi masih belum sadar, Furihata menunggu dengan sabar. "Sei." Kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang, tubuhnya didudukkan di atas karpet beludru merah bata. "Sei." Ada sedikit gerakan, tapi Akashi belum membuka mata. "Sei." Pipinya terasa hangat diradiasi panas tubuh Akashi. "Sei. Sei. Sei." Tangannya mengelus pipi dengan letak tulang sempurna. "Seeeeiii." Furihata tak tahan. Ia mengguncang tubuh Akashi pelan, menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat korban membuka mata.

"Seeii. Seeeeei. Seeeiiii. Sei. Sei. Se―"

" _Aku_ mendengarmu dari tadi, Kouki."

Akashi menatap manik biji leci Furihata yang membelalak sepersekian detik. Menarik tubuh yang lebih ringan dan kecil darinya itu ke atas pangkuan setelah melempar jas kerja mahal ke sembarang arah, Akashi membenamkan kepala sang kekasih diceruk lehernya, membuat Furihata tersedak napas sendiri terkejut.

"Masih marah, Kouki?"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab. Furihata mengubur kepalanya lebih dalam, melesak memaksa aroma maskulin yang menempel permanen di tubuh pewaris sah perusahaan besar se-Jepang itu masuk ke indra penciumannya, mencengkram erat kemeja abu-abu pekat bergantung dasi senada jas. Malu. Mana mungkin Furihata bilang kalau ia rindu Akashi di samping ranjang? Padahal baru satu jam yang lalu masih bersitegang. Apalagi yang merajuk menyimpulkan semuanya secara sepihak.

Menggeleng perlahan, Akashi menahan tawa gemas. Dipeluknya Furihata lebih kencang, mengecup surai sewarna tanah beraroma manis. Furihata dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki terasa seperti madu. Dan ada di beberapa bagian _tertentu_ legitnya lebih candu.

" _Aku_ minta maaf."

Hening sedepa jeda. Furihata mengangkat kepalanya, Akashi melonggarkan dekapannya. Manik coklat dan merah beradu pandang, sebelum gelak tawa kecil memecah sunyi malam.

" _Aku_ juga."

Furihata tak kuasa menahan tawa, Akashi membebaskan decakan kagum. Takjub, keduanya berucap beriringan tanpa maksud dan keinginan. Dua kali.

Tak lama, Kouki kembali pada posisi semulanya, lengan Seijuurou juga merengkuh semakin erat. Meski di atas tempat sempit yang tak nyaman, berdesak-desakan mendominasi lahan, berakhir dengan Furihata tetap menindih sang kekasih menawan, keduanya tak berusaha saling melepaskan. Malam akan berakhir dalam beberapa jam, namun Akashi tak peduli meski siang meraja.

Oh iya, Akashi lupa bilang, mulai besok sampai tiga hari selanjutnya waktunya bebas. Kalau Furihata tahu, akan seperti apa reaksinya?

Akashi tak mau menebak, biarlah hari esok menjawab.

.

.

.

 **おわり**

(I am such an AkaFuri trash. I love them so much and can't help it. Akhirnya, publish juga fanfiksi pertama di fandom ini (dan buka FFn setelah merantau bertahun-tahun). Saya dedikasikan diri sebagai LionxChihuahua-masokis. Salam kenal, semua!

-nju)


End file.
